Todo ocurre bajo el cielo
by Shiro981
Summary: Ya he tenido tiempo de no subir nada pero aqui tengo un nuevo cap de una historia que estaba en mi mente por meses y al fin la pude plasmar. Tsuna viajara al universo de dc comics y sera un Tsuna-harem, en el capitulo se explicaran algunas cosas


Primero que nada acepto criticas y opiniones esto será como verán un harem o algo parecido abra unos cambios en la historia de katekyo como también Tsuna será mucho más fuerte, se revelara su linaje que por eso avanzo mucho y un entrenamiento al que fue sometido por su tutor Reborn como también todos sus guardianes sin más les dejo que disfruten del capitulo

1\. El cielo aborda  
Un joven de no más de 20 o 25 años por su altura y físico se encontraba viajando en un espacio interdimensional mientras recorría los hechos de hace unos momentos.  
Todo parecía normal aquel día nunca pensaría que el viajaría hacia otra dimensión sin contar que ya estando en esta dimensión, Reborn haría todo lo posible para traerlo de vuelta como también darle un buen castigo por no estar precavido, tan solo esperaba que no fuera tan severo aun tiene pesadillas de su mentor. Tan solo de recordar como sucedió, le daba escalofríos si se enteraba Reborn, sin contar sus tres prometidas, solo ansiaba que no fueran tan duros con su mano derecha- Gokudera-kun te veré en el cielo después de que terminen contigo, al cabo ellas seguirán conmigo cuando terminen- dijo el joven castaño para después analizar en donde se encontraba mientras recordaba como sucedió todo.

Flashback  
El joven decimo vongola se acercaba con sus ingenieros por una nueva arma de Gianini pero esa misma arma que ya trato de modificar en su juventud con el efecto de que a Gokudera lo hizo niño. –Decimo qué bueno que llego, le quería presentar la nueva bazuca de viaje interdimensional, tomamos como base la de lambo-san para poder hacer esta- comento Gianini con una voz de felicidad para después seguir diciendo- como vera esta no es igual que la de su guardián, esta bazuca viaja entre dimensiones, hemos estado checando cual dimensión podría enviarnos gracias al jefe de Millfiore con la supervisión de Yuni-sama para que Byakuran-sama no se pase con sus bromas, con esta podremos expandir vongola en un universo donde no existe la Vongola- termino de decir el ingeniero que miraba al castaño con unos ojos brillosos pidiéndole que se pueda probar la nueva arma, poco sabían los dos que en las puertas del laboratorio dos sombras venían entrando a toda prisa, los dos pudieron reconocer por las explosiones que se escucharon cuando entraron.

-vaca estúpida, ven para acá es hora de que te pongas a estudiar para que no decepciones al decimo-dijo la voz del guardián de la tormenta del decimo, mientras seguía lanzando bombas. –bakadera déjame en paz yo sé lo que hago, aparte mi coeficiente es más alto que el tuyo, puedo hacer un examen con los ojos cerrados- comento el joven guardián del rayo, para después evadir el conocido ataque de gokudera- ya cállate vaca estúpida "Rocket bomb"- grito Gokudera lanzando sus bombas, algo que no conto fue que las bombas al evitarlas lambo iban directo hacia su jefe e ingeniero, ambas explotaron.

-¡Decimo!- grito el peligris, para después acercarse a toda prisa hacia la pantalla de humo, donde encontró a los dos sanos y salvos.  
-Gokudera-kun que te he dicho de lanzar tus bombas, bueno Gianini lo discutiré con mis guardián…- eso fue lo último que se escucho ya que la bazuca cayo exactamente en el Decimo Vongola, el cómo paso esto es sencillo.

Después de la explosión donde se encontraba la bazuca, que era un estante arriba de los dos que la estaban mirando mientras se lo explicaba al decimo, la explosión causo que esta se tambaleara, para después caer en el joven castaño que fue que viajara hacia otra dimensión, sin contar que los dos presentes que vieron todo quedaron estupefactos, mas Gokudera que tenía la cara del grito pensando- ( Reborn-san me va a matar por esto o peor ellas lo van a hacer)

Fin del flashback

Mientras tanto en el universo a donde estaba siendo enviado el castaño se encontraban en una pelea por el futuro de su planeta, los héroes mas fuertes de la tierra o más bien todos peleaban por su hogar ya sean villanos, superhéroes, humanos y entre otros.

En la ciudad de metrópolis se encontraba la pelea principal, los héroes que peleaban contra la horda de parademons (1) que venían sin parar de los portales que fueron colocados estratégicamente por exploradores para poder atacar y destruir al planeta tierra.

Los superhéroes que se encuentran en metrópolis son un hombre alto de cabellera negra con un escudo de una _"s"_ de color rojo peleando contra 5 parademons al mismo tiempo, a su par peleando contra otra horda una mujer de cabello negro largo con un atuendo de una pieza de color azul con rojo, derrotando a sus enemigos ya sea con el filo de su espada o con sus propias manos, entre los edificios esta en sujeto que viste un traje de spandex de color rojo y con un rayo en el pecho a su lado se ve un joven moreno pero con partes cibernéticas como si se fueran pegadas a él lanzaba rayos de energía de su brazo mecánico, arriba de uno de los edificios dos sujetos peleaban hombro con hombro, uno de los dos es de cabellera rubia viste todo se verde lo caracteriza su arco y flechas con el que trata de retrasar a los parademons en su retaguardia otro sujeto de verde pero tipo expandes con la forma fe un anillo en su pecho creaba cosas de la nada así luchando contra sus enemigos, un poco mas atrás de ellos un hombre de negro con el semblante de un murciélago en el pecho lanzaba bombas entre otras cosas a sus enemigos como también peleando mano a mano contra los invasores, a su lado un ser de piel verde claro también peleando y haciendo invisible para que los ataques de sus enemigos no surjan efecto en él y por ultimo protegiendo los refugios de los civiles se puede distinguir a tres mujeres, una de ellas destaca por que en su espalda tiene alas parecidas a un ángel lleva un casco junto a un mazo en su mano derecha, a su izquierda volando una mujer de cabellera rubia corta con un atuendo blanco de una pieza golpeaba a sus enemigos sin piedad como también protegía a los civiles, a la derecha de la mujer con alas se encuentra igual que la anterior una mujer de cabellera rubia pero largo su atuendo destaca ya que lleva una chaqueta negra y una camisa de una pieza con mallas resaltando su figura.

Todos ellos son los protectores de la tierra que se encuentran en metrópolis o más bien conocidos como la liga de la justica que son Superman, Mujer maravilla, Flash, Cyborg, Green Arrow o Flecha Verde, Linterna Verde, Batman, Martian Manhunter o J'onn J'onz, Hawkgirl o Chica halcón, PowerGirl y Black Canary.

Todos ellos eliminan la amenaza que se encuentra en este instante en metrópolis, todos viendo que los enemigos están siendo menos y menos, cuentan con la esperanza de que esta batalla ya haya terminado.

Los 11 superhéroes se agruparon una vez terminados con sus blancos ya reagrupados cerca de la playa de metrópolis Cyborg dijo- ya viene- todos con duda hasta que Flash pregunto por todos - ¿Quién viejo?- Cyborg los miro para solo decir- El dios de apokalips, destructor de galaxias Darkseid- los 11 superhéroes se quedaron mudos hasta que Batman ideo un plan de acción- bien Superman, Mujer maravilla y J'onn traten de enfrentarlo como también distraerlo de los demás, Flash, Linterna verde, Green Arrow y yo vamos a crear destrucción entre las filas de parademons, cyborg encuentra la manera de cerrar ese portal, Powergirl, Hawkgirl y Black Canary no dejen que se alejen tanto de este lugar deténganlos a toda costa- todos entendiendo su rol no tardaron en acomodarse para cuando ya casi terminaban un portal más grande que los anteriores se abrió para dar paso a una figura femenina de piel gris claro, ojos rojos buscando sangre y lleva un atuendo de una pieza de color negro, con una espada en mano junto con un lazo en su cadera su figura rivaliza con la Mujer maravilla entre otras, al terminar de salir ella un ser de figura impotente de gran altura como musculatura salió del portal al igual que la anterior tiene los ojos rojos, su piel es mucho más gris y con rayas en la cara como si fuera de piedra.

Al salir completamente empezó a hablar- terrícolas ríndanse y seré piadoso en su muerte próxima, mi nombre es Darkseid regidor de apokalips- término el recién nombrado Darkseid para después ver a los tres superhéroes enfrente de el Superman, Mujer maravilla y Martian Manhunter - Vaya un Kriptioniano junto con un Marciano y mas mi sorpresa mira Grail tienes una amazona aqui, diviértete peleando con ella y no me decepciones- dijo Darkseid para después acercarse volando lentamente hacia los tres primeros héroes cuando ya estaba por llegar una horda de parademons apareció por el portal mucho más que los anteriores y también diferentes estos tienen la armadura mas fuerte a simple vista se nota, Darkseid dejo que se acercaran los otros dos mientras su hija peleaba con la amazona.

Todo iba según su plan así de fácil seria conquistar este planeta como también obtendría más juguetes a su colección.

Mientras tanto nuestro castaño favorito aun seguía en el viaje interdimensional para después observar que había una luz acercándose, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había salido del viaje e iba en caída libre hacia una ciudad que le recordaba Nueva york con todos los rascacielos pero claramente no era porque no estaba la estatua de la libertad cuando se dio cuenta que algo sucedía como también unos monstruos atacaban la ciudad sin pensarlo dos veces con sus anillos puestos aun en el aire saco unos guantes algo viejos con el numero 27, para después entrar en modo Hyper ultima voluntad su mirada cambio como también en su cabeza apareció una llama y nos guantes en sus manos que parecían de un material muy resistente, el aun recuerda por todo lo que paso como también las verdades después de aceptar ser el decimo vongola.

Activando sus guantes viajo a una velocidad minina que para algunos seria ridículamente alta para llegar hasta donde una mujer de atuendo negro está siendo acorralada por varios de esos monstruos la mujer se ve cansada cuando escucho un grito - Black Canary cuidado!- cuando término de escuchar se dio cuenta uno de ellos estaba por empalarla con una de sus garras, Black Canary cerró los ojos por reflejo esperando el dolor y sus últimos momentos pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un sujeto de cabellera castaña que desafía la gravedad, vestido de traje clásico negro pero con una camisa naranja debajo del saco con una corbata negra, lo que más le llamo la atención fueron unos guantes de metálicos con una x en ellos detuvo el ataque del parademon con una mano para después destruirlo con un golpe, Tsuna volteo hacia la rubia para después decir- ¿estas bien?- guiñándole un ojo a ella.

Que tal estuvo el primer cap acepto ya dije criticas y como también futuras propuestas para harem como también parejas que quieran poner y de los guardianes igual


End file.
